1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly, to a novel structure of an electrical connector assembly having an electrical connector mounting horizontally on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical plug connector as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,934, has a first and a second tongue plates and a third tongue plate unitarily connecting with the first and the second tongue plates. And a third set of contacts are assembled to a second surface of the third tongue while a first and a second sets of contact are assembled on a first surface of the first and second tongue plates opposite to the second surface. However, the total length of said three tongue plates is relatively longer, the ability of resisting an inadvertent bending force of the electrical plug connector is relatively weak. Thus, a micro and strengthened electrical plug connector is highly desired.
The micro electrical plug connector has two separated tongue plates side by side without the third tongue plates. A third set of contacts are assembled in the second surface of the first or the second tongue plates opposing to the first surface where the first and second sets contacts are mounted. At least one of the third set of contacts and the two sets of contacts are overlapped. However, the micro electrical plug connector is assembled horizontally on a printed circuit board, the overlapped contacts will frictionate the printed circuit board. Thus, an electrical plug connector mounting reliably on the printed circuit board is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.
Hence, the present invention is directed to solving this problem in the related art.